Take Care the Baby
by EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS
Summary: Jongin yang sibuk akan pekerjaan tiba-tiba disuruh mengurus bayi sang kakak. Lalu dirinya yang patah hati mendengar sekertaris nya sudah mempunyai baby. "Bawa bayi mu sekalian Sehun" Bagaimana kah hari Jongin dengan sang bayi dan sekertaris nya Oh Sehun? this is KaiHun Fanfiction. GS. ONE SHOOT. story absurd


Take Care the Baby

Kim Jongin atau biasa disapa Kai itu terus menggerutu kesal menatap semua berkas-berkas kantor nya yang sedari tadi belum kunjung terselesaikan.

Jongin, seorang pemuda lajang pewaris The Venus corp milik ayah nya. Wajah nya tampan dengan kulit tan yang ekasotis, rahang nya begitu tegas dan tinggi nya diatas 180 cm. Pria yang baru berusia 27 tahun bulan kemarin ini sangat lah loyal, meskipun wajah dingin nya banyak ditakuti banyak orang. Tapi orang-orang juga tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Jongin adalah pemuda jenius nan dermawan.

Hari ini ia ada meeting penting dengan klien, sebagai CEO, ia harus disiplin karena ia lah panutan bagi seluruh pegawai nya. Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah telat sedikit pun.

Setelah selesai berkutat dengan berkas yang sudah ia rampung kan, kini kaki nya melangkah keluar menuju pintu mansion megah yang dihuni nya sendiri bersama beberapa pelayan tentu nya. Kedua orang tua Jongin sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis di Paris, sedangkan kakak perempuan Jongin...

"Heyy dude, kau mau kemana? Boleh aku titip Iliana pada mu? Hari ini aku harus mengikuti suami ku ke Italia untuk menemani nya bertemu klien penting" Kim In Jung kakak perempuan Jongin, sudah bersuami dan mempunyai seorang baby perempuan berumur 10 bulan. Dan petaka dimulai...apa kata nya barusan? Menitipkan Iliana pada nya? Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Mwoyaa? Kau jangan seenak nya noona! Aku terburu-buru aku harus bekerja" Jongin baru saja akan menginjakkan kaki nya ke halaman depan sebelum In Jung mencegahnya.

"No no no..semua nya sudah di handle. Kau tidak perlu ke kantor. Hari ini dan 2 hari kedepan kau akan menjaga Iliana..tidak ada penolakan!" ucap nya mutlak, membuat Jongin mau tak mau menggeram sebal menatap kakak nya.

"Mwoya..? Kau berani menatap kakak mu seperti itu? Ckckck Pleasee Jongin, di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa kupercaya selain kau, suamiku dan kedua orang tua kita untuk menjaga putri ku. Lagipula apa kau tega membiarkan keponakan cantik mu ini tidak ada yang merawat?" In Jung menatap Jongin sedikit cemberut dan memainkan tangan Iliana ke udara.

Jongin mendengus, kakak nya itu sudah berkepala tiga tapi sikap nya seperti bayi. Jongin berkacak pinggang lalu menatap kakaknya tajam. "Hhhh kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak berpengalaman dengan bayi!" ucap nya malas.

"Ayolah Jongin, pliss pliss yaa..apa kau tak mau bermain dengan Iliana? Setauku kau menyayangi nya kan dan juga sebalik nya. Soal merawat? Hmm kau bisa panggil Sehun. Yeoja yang menjadi sekertaris mu dan perempuan yang kau cin-"

"Hentikan! Oke oke aku akan menjaga nya. Tapi berjanjilah segera pulang, jangan menunda-nunda kepulangan mu!" ujar nya final yang dibalas anggukan mantap oleh In Jung. Sedikit info saja, In Jung tau lho Jika Jongin jatuh hati dengan sekertaris cantik bernama Oh Sehun.

Senyum sumringah terpampang jelas di bibir In Jung dan dengan cekatan pula ia menghela Iliana dari gendongan nya ke tangan bebas Jongin.

"Oke honey..ibu pergi dulu. Baik-baik dengan paman ne? Ibu akan segera pulang." ia memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di kedua pipi montok Iliana. "Oh ya Jongin.."

"Mwo?" tanya nya. In Jung mendekat kearah Jongin dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat nya sedikit terkaget.

"Kau tau, Sehun sangat berpengalaman dengan bayi. Jadi, lebih baik kau menghubungi nya. Dan dari yang kudengar ia mempunyai baby lhoo.." ucap In Jung menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin dan Iliana setelah memberikan kecupan sekali lagi di pipi montok Iliana.

"Sehun punya b-bayi?" retak sudah hati Jongin. Jika retakan itu terdengar, mungkin suara nya sekeras ranting yang sedang patah.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 12.00

Jongin mondar mandir bagaikan seterika, rambutnya acak-acakan karena ulah Iliana. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, pasal nya sedari tadi Iliana tidak mau berhenti menangis. Sudah berbagai cara Jongin lakukan tapi keponakan nya itu tidak mau diam, Iliana rewel dalam gendongan Jongin.

"Pleaaseee babe, kamu diam dong? Paman tidak tau harus apa jika kamu rewel terus" sejenak Iliana menghentikan tangisan nya, dan senyum mengembang di bibir Jongin.

"Naahh kamu pintar sayang." baru beberapa detik ia tersenyum tapi ia harus menggeram frustasi mendengar tangisan Iliana semakin keras.

"Aduuh kenapa tangisan kamu tambah kencang. Bagaimana ini?" tiba-tiba Jongin teringat ucapan kakak nya bahwa Sehun sangat berpengalaman dengan bayi. Tapi, mengingat itu juga Jongin jadi patah hati karena Sehun punya bayi.

"Aahh biarlah..Ini demi Iliana. Jika Sehun benar-benar sudah mempunyai bayi dan bersuami..aku aku akan meninggalkan nya"

Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengambil ponsel di saku belakang celana jins nya dengan sebelah tangan karena tangan sebelah nya ia gunakan menggendong Iliana.

Pip..

Suara diujung sana mulai mengangkat panggilan nya.

"Yeoboseo..Jongin sajangnim." sapa seorang diseberang sana.

"Datang ke mansion ku sekarang. Supir ku akan menjemput mu. Bersiaplah!" ucap nya dingin. Yaa begitulah sifat Kim Jongin, sangat dingin dengan Sehun tapi tak jarang juga Jongin sangat perhatian pada nya. Alasan Jongin bersikap seperti itu hanya simpel, karena ia gugup. Dan untuk menutupi kegugupan nya ia selalu bersikap dingin.

"Tapi sajangnim. Hari ini aku libur..dan aku sedang menjaga bayiku."

Deg..

Bayi? Jongin seketika berubah murung, ingin sekali ia langsung menutup telepon tapi ia tidak boleh egois, Iliana membutuhkan sosok ibu sekarang ini.

Jongin menghela nafas berusaha tegar.

"Bawa sekalian bayi mu Sehun" dan setelah nya Jongin memutuskan telpon nya secara sepihak.

.

.

.

Ting tong..

Cklekk..

Jongin sedikit tertegun saat melihat Sehun menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki manis yang mungkin seumuran dengan Iliana.

"Sajangnim.." ucapan Sehun menyadarkan lamunan Jongin, ia lupa belum memepersilahkan Sehun masuk. Dengan canggung ia menuntun Sehun masuk dan yeoja itu pun mengikuti.

"Emm maaf sebelum nya karena memaksamu kesini. Tapi sungguh, aku membutuhkan bantuan mu" jelas Jongin saat berada di depan pintu kamar nya. Sehun mengernyit, "Bantuan apa sajangnim?"

Jongin tak menjawab dan langsung menunjuk box bayi di pojok kamar nya.

"A-apa ini bayi anda?" Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Bayi kakak perempuan ku, Iliana nama nya. Kau bisa menenangkan nya?" tanya Jongin sementara Sehun menghela bayi laki-laki itu di gendongan Jongin yang ternyata menyukai nya saat berada dalam gendongan nya.

Sementara Sehun menenangkan Iliana. ia dan bayi laki-laki itu -digendongan nya. duduk dengan santai di sofa kamar nya.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang tengah tertidur -mungkin kecapekan. Posisi tidur nya yang terlentang di sandaran sofa sembari memeluk bayi laki-laki Sehun di dada nya sama-sama tidur. Senyum dibibir Sehun tidak dapat disembunyikan, ia bagaikan melihat sebuah keluarga bahagia, keluarga yang di inginkan nya. Tapi tidak, Sehun buru-buru membuang pikiran nya, baginya ia tak pantas bersandar disamping Jongin yang dari kalangan atas tidak seperti nya dari kalangan biasa.

Dengan seluruh keberanian nya, ia mengguncang tubuh Jongin. Ia sebenar nya tidak tega jika membangunkan Jongin yang terlelap. Tapi jika dibiarkan seperti itu terus, pinggang nya bisa kram.

"Sajangnim.." tak mendapat respon Sehun mengguncang nya lagi.

"Bangun sajangnim.." Sehun masih mencoba membangunkan nya.

"Sa-"

Grep..

Tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi mengguncang tubuh Jongin digenggam oleh tangan besar namja tan itu. Ia membuka mata nya dan menatap Sehun, membuat yeoja berusia 25 tahun itu sedikit takut.

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduk nya dan kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Sehun. "Bagaimana? Apa dia tidur?" tanya Jongin, membuat yeoja itu berucap gugup.

"A-ah Iliana sudah tertidur. Tadi ia rewel karena popok nya harus diganti dan Iliana tadi sempat pup"

Jongin mengangguk, "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya nya. Mata nya berpendar mencari keberadaan jam dinding. "Ini sudah sore sajangnim. Kalau begitu aku akan permisi" Sehun baru akan beranjak dan mengambil bayi laki-laki itu jika saja Jongin tak mencegah nya.

"Tidak Sehun, kau harus disini. Em maksud ku, tolong bantu aku menjaga Iliana. Em kau tau, aku tidak berpengalaman dengan yang nama nya bayi." suara Jongin melunak saat mendapati Ekspresi Sehun yang terkejut tadi.

"Tapi besok saya masih harus ke kantor tuan Kim"

"Jongin, panggil saja Jongin jika kita hanya berdua"

"Hem ya J-jongin.."

"Sehun..?"

"Ya?"

"Apakah ini putra mu?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Ya..dia putra ku. Nama nya Junhong."

Seketika raut wajah Jongin berubah jadi masam.

"Jadi..kau sudah menikah?" gumam nya lirih.

"Apa tu- eh Jongin? Aku tidak mendengar mu."

"K-kau sudah menikah?" ulang nya lagi. Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu?" Jongin terkesiap kaget menatap Sehun.

"Junhong putra angkat ku..aku mengadopsi nya di panti asuhan yang sudah bangkrut karena tidak ada donatur" cerita nya. Jongin baru tau bahwa Sehun benar-benar yeoja yang berhati malaikat, benar-benar idaman Jongin sebagai istri dan ibu dari anak-anak nya. Eh?

Hening..

"Tidur lah di sini Sehun. Maksud ku di mansion ini. Aku akan menyuruh pembantu ku untuk menyiapkan kamar mu dan bayi mu. Dan aku akan mengijinkan mu untuk cuti selama Iliana belum kembali ke pelukan ibu nya" titah Jongin. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepala nya setuju.

"Baiklah tuan Kim"

"Jongin Sehun..Jongin, kau cukup panggil aku Jongin"

"N-ne Jongin"

Rasa nya beban itu menguar kepermukaan. Apa yang dikatakan kakak nya itu tidak lah sepenuh nya benar ataupun salah.

.

.

.

Makan malam tiba, Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk makan bersama saat kedua bayi yang berusia sama itu tertidur.

"Sehun.." sapa Jongin saat melihat Sehun mencuci piring di dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencuci piring tuan Kim" Jongin menatap Sehun tajam mendengar panggilan nya. Hahh mungkin Sehun lebih nyaman memanggil nya Tuan dari pada Jongin, pikir nya

"Sudah biarkan Sehun. Sekarang ayo ikut aku" Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun.

"Kemana tuan?"

"Ketaman belakang. Menikmati udara malam" ucap nya tersenyum penuh arti.

Sesampai nya disana, hanya keheningan lah yang tercipta. Jongin masih ragu untuk membuka suara, sedangkan Sehun, yeoja itu asyik menikmati keindahan malam itu.

"Sehun.." panggil Jongin, dan seketika tatapan kedua nya bertemu. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang sekarang terjadi adalah kedua bibir itu bersatu dan siap melumat sebelum..

"Huwaaaa..." tangisan Iliana dan Junhong terdengar karena jarak kamar Kai dan taman itu sangat dekat. Kedua bayi itu memang dijadikan satu dalam kamar Kai dalam satu box bayi ukuran besar.

Kedua nya segera melepaskan ciuman dan segera beranjak ke kamar Kai.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian semalam, kedua nya merasa amat canggung saat bertemu. Tapi kecanggungan itu tak bertahan lama, karena Jongin selalu pandai mencairkan suasana.

Seperti sekarang, saat Sehun membuat makanan bayi, Jongin lah yang menjaga dua bayi tersebut sambil menonton kartun pororo.

"Nahh saat nya makan untun Iliana dan Junhong" ucap Sehun saat membawa dua mangkuk bubur bayi.

"Yeaayy makanan datang, kajja makan Iliana, Junhong..Iliana biar aku yang suapin" Sehun mengangguk. Belum sempat ia menyuapi bubur kedalam mulut Iliana ternyata bayi itu menolak memakan bubur dari suapan Jongin dan begitupun sebalik nya dengan Jungong.

"Wae? Kenapa mereka tak mau makan?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Hmm coba kau suapi Junhong tuan, dan aku akan suapi Iliana" Jongin mengangguk setuju. Dan benar saja, ternayata mereka berdua ingin bertukar suapan dari Jongin dan Sehun. Jongin dan Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua nya.

13.30

"Sehun, istirahatlah. Kau pasti capek mengurusi Iliana dan Junhong sedari tadi"

"Tidak tuan, saya baik-baik saja."

"Hmm baiklah, tapi karena mereka berdua sudah tertidur, bagaimana kalau kita nonton film. Kau mau kan menemaniku?" Sehun mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Jongin ke ruang tengah.

Saat film berlangsung, keheningan tercipta. Hanya ada suara televisi saat itu. Jongin melirik Sehun yang ternayata juga melirik nya balik. Kedua nya salah tingkah saat ini.

"Em Besok In Jung noona akan kembali. Jadi kau bisa masuk kerja lusa nya"

"Baik tuan.." jawab nya tersenyum ramah.

Deg deg..senyuman Sehun membuat Jongin menegang saat itu juga. Eitss menegang karena gugup.

"S-sehun.."

"Ya?" Sehun menoleh dengan cepat.

"A-aku.."

"Ya tuan?"

"Aku..sebenarnya..emm me-mencintai mu"

"Apa?" mata Sehun membulat mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Iya Sehun, aku mencintai mu. Sejak pertama kali kau menjadi sekertaris ku" ucapan Jongin berubah serius, bahkan tangan nya kini menggenggam tangan Sehun. Televisi yang tadi nya menayang kan film sudah tak ia hiraukan.

"Tapi tuan..aku.."

"Hanya yeoja biasa? Apa itu yang mau kau ucapkan?" Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku mencintai mu apa ada nya Sehun, apa pernah aku mengatakan atau mendeklarasikan bahwa yang pantas bersanding dengan ku hanya wanita dari kalangan yang sama dengan ku? Tidak kan Sehun. Pleasee jawab aku..oke aku tidak akan memaksa. Mungkin kau mau mikirkan nya dulu?" genggaman tangan Jongin terlepas. Ia menatap Sehun miris, takut jika cinta nya ditolak.

"Tidak!"

"A-apa?"

"Tidak tuan..aku tidak bisa.."

"T-tapi kenapa Sehun?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolak mu, karena aku sungguh mencintai mu juga Tuan Kim Jongin" ucap nya tersenyum, Jongin yang mengerti pun langsung membawa yeoja itu kepelukan nya.

"Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Tapi tuan," Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan memandang namja itu khawatir.

"Apa..apa hubungan ini boleh?"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku gadis biasa, bukan orang kaya. Bukankah nanti aku hanya akan mempermalukan mu?" Jongin berdecak dan membawa Sehun dalam pelukan nya lagi.

"Apa kau tak mendengar perkataan ku tadi?"

"Aku tidak peduli status mu Sehun" lanjut nya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan nya dan memandang Sehun dengan lekat, bibir nya sudah menyatu dengan Sehun dan akan melumat nya penuh hasrat jika saja..

"Huwaa...pa pa ma ma" tangisan Iliana dan Junhong menggema. Lagi-lagi Jongin mengeram karena usaha nya selalu gagal.

"Iliana dan Junhong menangis"

"Biarkan saja dulu, kali ini aku tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan ini?" dan dengan begitu Jongin terus melumat bibir Sehun penuh minat. Bahkan tangisan Iliana dan Junhong sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Mereka memang pengertian. Lihat kan? Mereka sudah tak menangis lagi. Kalau begitu lanjutkan oke" seketika pipi Sehun merona.

Dan ciuman itu masih tetap berlanjut hingga..

"Sehun, jangan menggelitik kaki ku?" tanya Jongin disela-sela ciuman nya. Sehun mengernyit bingung dan melepas ciuman nya.

"Aku tidak menggelitiki mu"

"Lalu..yang dibawah ini..astaga!" Jongin memekik kaget saat mendapati Iliana dan Junhong berada di bawah kaki nya sedang berusaha memanjat ke tubuh nya dan Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Jongin berjongkok untuk mengambil Junhong dan Sehun mengambil Iliana.

"Tentu saja bisa, Kim idiot Jongin." suara yang sangat Jongin kenal mengintrupsi.

Tiba-tiba sosok kakak perempuan nya itu ada di belakang Jongin bersama suami nya.

"Kenapa kau pulang hari ini? Bukan kah.."

"Ohh jadi kau tidak suka aku pulang? Emm jelas saja, ternyata ada sang pujaan hati kah kekeke" kekeh nya membuat Sehun merona.

"Aishh kau membuat nya malu noona!"

"Yaa ok ok..tadi nya aku pulang cepat karena ku pikir kau sangat kewalahan eh ternyata aku salah. Kalau begitu kau benar-benar jadi penolong buat kami. Aku akan pergi ke Yunani untuk berbulan madu selama 1 minggu dan aku titip Iliana lagi ya?"

"Yaa jangan seenak nya noona.!" kesal Jongin.

"Adik ipar..kau mau kan menjaga Iliana selama kami pergi?" tanya In Jung pada Sehun yang tengah merona. sehun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Nah ok fix..karena adik ipar setuju. Kami akan pergi sekarang juga!" In Jung mendekat kearah Sehun yang menggendong Iliana.

In Jung menggendong Iliana, "Eomma bukan nya mau meninggalkan mu lama-lama sayang. Tapi ini untuk kebaikan mu. Eomma janji sepulang dari Yunani kau akan dapat adik!" ucap In Jung yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh suami nya, In Jung benar-benar agresif. Pikir nya

"Yak! Nenek tua..kau ini vulgar sekali kalau bicara.."

"Kenapa? Kau iri? Maka nya, ajak Sehun menikah segera dan segeralah membuat anak yang banyak biar mansion ini tidak sepi seperti di kuburan!"

"Aishh kau benar-benar nuna..Kakak ipar, sudah bawa saja istri mu pergi. Semakin lama dia disini semakin gila saja"

"Enak saja kau bilang?"

"Baik, aku pergi..bye honey." setelah In Jung dan suami nya memberikan pelukan mereka pun hilang ditelan pintu keluar.

"Ckckckc..benar-benar dia itu. Tapi, apakah Iliana dan Junhong tadi turun dari ranjang?" tanya nya, ia berfikir Sehun akan menjawab tapi ternyata yeoja itu masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Sayang? Kau tak apa?"

"Huh hum..apa Jongin?"

"Gwenchana?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Jongin, apa benar kau sangat mencintai ku?"

"Tentu. Apa lagi yang kau ragukan?"

"Aniya..hanya saja, kakak mu tadi berbisik jika kau..."

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah mencintai ku sejak lama? Bahkan kau seorang stalker aktiv terhadap ku"

"Mwoya? Aisshh nuna memang tidak bisa jaga rahasia. Itukan hal yang memalukan"

"Tidak Jongin, itu tidak memalukan. Aku sangat terkesan dengan kegigihan mu. Terima kasih"

Jongin tersenyum dan merengkuh Sehun, "No problem"

Jongin ingin sekali melanjutkan acara ciuman nya yang tertunda jika saja Junhong dan Iliana tidak menjadi sekat pemisah kedua nya yang saat itu memang tengah memangku mereka. Dan akhir nya, Jongin hanya mengecup pipi Sehun dan kemudian mengecup pipi montok Iliana dan Junhong bergantian.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama di mansion mewah itu. Merubah kesunyian itu menjadi sebuah keramaian dengan gelak tawa kedua bayi mungil itu.

END


End file.
